queen_victoria_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Smith
Steven had always been kind of a funny guy, even back then. His red hair was usually a mess all the way through and he had the quirkiest of smiles of all. His humour was something you would need to get used to, but once you did you were having a lot of fun around him. You just should not be too full of yourself, as more than one joke would be on your expense. - Theo about Steven (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Steven Karl Smith (alias 'Steven') is the first child of Louise and George Smith and the older brother of Katie Smith. He was born on the 21st of September 2000. Before QVA Steven went to primary school in Bayswater, together with his close friends Theodore Margravine and Brian Denver. In primary school, he briefly 'dated' Hannah Lancaster, and eventually swore he never got over her. Steven's family is next to the Margravines one of the wealthiest in QVA. He grew up very entitled, even for Theo. Upon mentioned he had cooks growing up, Theo calls him a brat. QVA Steven is a very jumpy guy with dark humour. His main life goal is to make others laugh. He is a good student, but mostly only in the subjects Chemistry and Physics. Due to his very good grades in those subjects, he gets early acceptance to Cambridge. Steven grew up very spoiled, and hence his lived quite the easy life, which is something Hannah despises about him. She is therefore never interested in reciprocating his feelings. Steven, on the other hand, believes she finally will, and does not have any other girlfriend during his school years. Steven liked Amelie as a friend and was heavily affected by her death. Theo, at the beginning, oblivious to this, at first doesn't understand why Steven desperately wants to visit her in the hospital. Later he realises that Steven is hurt just as much as everyone else, despite not being able to show it effectively. Then it occurred to him; Steven had never been in situations like this before. Theo had, he had done all this, he had been through it. He had seen somebody he loved die before, but Steven’s life had been a chain reaction of fun and laughter, enjoyment and cheerfulness. Feeling down, broken, hurt is something Steven never really had to deal with. He was born in wealth; his whole character was developed in a way that pain was not necessarily part of the plan. And now he was overwhelmed by emptiness and agony, he was scared of what he was feelin, because it was so new to him. - Theo about Steven, when they are in the hospital together (The Diary of Amelie Anevay) Steven tries to handle Amelie's death with his typical humour and Theo is the one to explain to him what happened. Relating to the feud between Theo and Brian, Steven mostly stays on the side and does not get involved, despite the fact that he actually has a closer relationship to Theo than to Brian. Theo addresses this once when explaining to Amelie how he's not scared of the darkness (he is suffering from achluophobia) when Steven is around. ‘Well, you know, there are different stages of how severe phobias are. I mostly get scared when I’m alone. It’s fine when others are around, mostly. Depends on who it is.’ ‘What do you mean?’ ''‘When I slept over at Brian’s place, I always wanted him to leave the light on. With Steven it was better. I don’t know, maybe it’s an inner alarm for sympathy or trust.’ ''- Theo to Amelie about his friendship with Steven Until the end of the first book, Steven is not able to get Hannah to like him, but eventually asks her to explain to him why she wouldn't go out with him. When she tells him that it's because he's spoiled, he tells her off, because it's unfair to judge him before giving him a chance. Hannah agrees to this and goes out with him. 25 Days of Katie Smith Steven is mentioned often in the second book, but mostly in regards to his sister. Yet, Katie shows that he is indeed dating Hannah, even though she moved to Amsterdam for her studies and the long-distance relationship is hard on them. Katie herself seems to have grown close to Hannah. In the second book it also becomes clear how close Katie and Steven are, and that he is very protective of her.